


Evening Comfort

by ann2who, morphia



Series: After Dark [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Friends to Lovers, Gay Bar, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Iron Man 3 Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out to try and forget the fight with Ultron leads both Steve and Tony to a random gay bar in Brooklyn. Talking to a stranger is always easier than addressing what had happened, so the two men decide to pretend they don’t know each other. Their rocky friendship turns into something else entirely… and this one conversation might just change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 8:00 P.M.

**Author's Note:**

> morphia: Steve Rogers  
> ann2who: Tony Stark

*** S. ***

At the tail end of Christmas, Steve found himself feeling restless and on edge. His new team was doing well, and while training might have been taxing it was at least rewarding. The New Avengers were operating with much more coordination these days. Natasha had been a great help in many ways, from training sessions to discussions of tactics.

Stark was still funding the team's operations and logistics, providing them with a torrent of upgrades besides. He might as well have been a team member, if it hadn't been for his adamant refusal to be named part of the team. Which was irritating in a way Steve resolutely didn't look too closely into. His team needed as much air support as they could get, and Tony was an invaluable presence.

The fallout from the Ultron incident was still shadowing everything they did, as a team and separately. Steve was at the very least uneasy whenever he thought back to those few days of utter chaos. The animosity between himself and Tony was painfully tangible, and it had left a bad taste in his mouth. They were on the same side, so why did they have to disagree all the time?

The Christmas party they’d attended three days ago had been thrown by none other than Stark himself. It was raucous, as his parties usually were, and Steve decided to keep to his small group of friends. He didn't have much to brag about beyond training the new team, and that was something he preferred not to talk about. Instead, he was content to sit back and watch the people mingling. He saw Tony a few times, even exchanged some pleasantries with him, but the strain between them was so tangible, he'd had to find an excuse to cut the interaction short.

Since he was the team-leader, Steve didn’t have a lot of time to himself, and what little he had, he spent in the gym. He worked himself to the bone to keep his worries about Bucky at bay. The uncertainty about his childhood friend's whereabouts was a constant ache in the back of his mind. It was with that mindset that Steve worked out, and one night, when Sam came to look for him and saw the many decimated gym appliances, there was really no way around it. Sam had put his foot down, and Steve finally agreed to take a few days off. And so it was that Steve found himself back in New York City.

His hometown had always managed to calm his frayed nerves, be it before or after the ordeals that kept changing his life. No matter how it changed over the years, New York was still New York. Even if you happened to be staying in a small hotel room, keeping out of the public's eye and spending most of your time cooped up indoors with a remote control in hand, channel surfing. And it wasn't even the winter cold that could be blamed—Steve just didn't know what else he could do.

He didn't have any friends outside of the Avengers, and no, the veterans club didn't actually count, and he was wary of trying to meet new people. The few attempts he'd made had ended in one night stands. Not that he hadn't enjoyed them, but those weren't new friends by any stretch of the imagination. He wanted to be more easy going, really, he wanted to have that flare other people seemed to have. Natasha was a natural at being at home anywhere, and Tony could make any place, any party, seem like it was his party. Steve didn't have that. He knew he wasn’t all that good when it came to small talk, not to mention flirting, and if he were honest with himself, people probably only slept with him because of his looks. Eventually, it was a text from Natasha that prompted him to leave his room.

NR> _Get your ass out of that hotel room and go out. That's an order, Cap._

He wanted to scowl at the message, be annoyed at the intrusion, but fact was that while Natasha could seem distant, she genuinely cared about him. So Steve smiled and answered with a "Yes ma'am" before he turned to his closet to find something adequate to wear.

And that was how, only an hour later, he found himself at the nearby gay bar.

He figured, if he was going to go out, he might as well go where he could find relatively open minded people. He did swing both ways, but somehow, it just didn't feel right to pursue female companions. He still found himself struggling to not compare them to women of the 40s, the USO girls, Peggy. It was just too painful. If men approached him, he felt he was on safer ground. He had limited experience since coming out of the ice—just enough to know how to read a situation—but it still felt better, not so close to home, than trying to hook up with women.

Nursing a drink that wouldn't do anything for him, Steve leaned, hunched, against the bar counter, and let the slow, pulsing beat of the music ease his tension. There was no one to train, no meetings, no counsel men and women to talk to. For the first time in weeks, he could relax.

He could relax. So why couldn't he?

**~ T. ~**

Tony eyed the last drops of whiskey in his glass and tossed it back in one go, not even flinching when the fiery liquid burned down a path to his empty stomach. When the barman refilled the tumbler, without so much as a glance from Tony, he let his eyes wander around the quiet, smoky bar.

Most guys were hanging out in front of the pool table in the corner while an outdated stereo system sputtered deep trance music near the ceiling above it. A few hunks were looking to get lucky with a couple of twinks in skinny jeans at the other side of the bar while three older men eyed both groups with unguarded desire.

Tony turned back around and brushed a hand across his forehead. He was so tired of it all. What the alien portal hadn’t sucked out of him with the endless nightmares, the battle in Sokovia had most definitely finished off. He was… negative space. There was nothing inside of him. Ultron had killed what little was left as sure as if he had shot a repulsor to Tony’s heart.

And now he was back in the bar.

He hadn’t been here since… since Afghanistan. He hadn’t _needed_ to come here. Hadn’t needed the anonymity, the nameless sex, the bulky men calling him names while they fucked him against some greasy toilet stall. He’d had Pepper, and eventually, he’d forgotten about the bar.

Until tonight. Three days ago, at the Christmas party he’d hosted in the tower, Romanoff had mentioned in a random conversation with Rogers how the bar scene in Brooklyn had really improved in the last five years. At first, Tony had just filed that information away, not thinking about it much, but then he’d remembered that the bar was in Brooklyn too, and suddenly, he hadn’t been able to stop obsessing about it.

Back in the day, he’d made a deal with the owner—he paid, and what happened in the bar, stayed in the bar—and since the regulars didn’t make a fuss about him, the newcomers didn’t either.

It was easy, it was hard and quick, and often brutal, and while Tony never actually felt better afterwards, he’d come back each and every time.

So far, he hadn’t really bothered to make eye contact with anyone, and he hadn’t decided yet if he wanted to. With Pepper gone, this wouldn’t just be a one-time thing. He’d come back, and he didn’t know if he was ready to become this kind of person again.

With a shake of his head, Tony took another sip of his drink. Coming to a decision, he put the tumbler down. In this sort of place, you didn’t need to flirt, didn’t need to be charming and outgoing, you just needed to give off the right signals. So he turned around, inspecting the few people at the bar first, and just—stopped.

_What the hell?_

*** S. ***

Steve felt it immediately. He usually knew when someone stared at or ogled him more intently than a casual glance, and it always meant the same thing: they recognized him as Captain America. This never bode well, and Steve braced himself for the inevitable… which didn't come as soon as he'd expected. Troubled and, honestly, a little curious, he lifted his head from its low hang and tried to be inconspicuous about looking around.

To say he was surprised to see Tony Stark gaping at him stupidly from the other end of the bar—and apparently the guy was capable of looking completely blank—would be an understatement to shame all understatements.

**~ T. ~**

Tony didn't know what kind of cosmic joke had led to all of this, but he found himself speechless. Utterly gob-smacked. It was Steve. Steve ‘let’s just say you haven’t seen it yet’ Rogers. Steve, who had barely talked to him in weeks. Who had given him the cold shoulder just a few days ago.

It was _Steve_. In a goddamn gay bar.

Did he _know_ this was a gay bar? Maybe he just—no. Steve was a lot of things, but naïve wasn’t one of them, and if he sat here, he knew exactly what kind of establishment this was. Just… what did this mean?

All right, now Tony was being naïve, he just… _Huh._

*** S. ***

As with most things Steve did in his life, the decision to get up and approach Tony was a split second one. He didn't consider it longer than he absolutely had to. Thinking too long about a dilemma tended to make it unsolvable.

He kept his paces even and measured, not wanting to seem rushed or really all that alarmed, but to find Tony at a gay bar was one of the most striking incongruities Steve could imagine. He controlled his breaths, bracing himself for the mental battle ground that was having a conversation with Tony.

_Last I checked, you were dating Pepper_ , Steve thought as he watched Tony sitting stock-still. As soon as he reached the bar-stool right next to Tony's he set the glass he'd been nursing on the counter and looked at him deliberately. _Clearly, you're not seeing her anymore,_ was the next logical conclusion.

Steve was an adaptable man. He took most new information in stride, filing it away for later examination or use. This was no different. The surprise was already fading, leaving him free to consider how to approach the situation. He absolutely had no intention of picking up Tony Stark tonight, but…

"This seat taken?"

**~ T. ~**

Tony stared at his glass, needing just a second to think.

_This seat taken?_ Really?

A sharp innuendo formed on his tongue, quickly swallowed down when he looked up and noticed the noncommittal expression on Steve’s face. There wasn’t a hint of weariness there, no judgment at all. And instead of looking uncomfortable, like he’d done all those last times they’d met, he looked almost curious. So instead of brushing Steve off, Tony nodded. “Suit yourself.”

He made no further comment as Steve sat down and casually sipped his drink. Lime and some clear liquid sparkled in a short, sweating glass. Tony assessed Steve’s profile and smiled to himself. The guy was far too handsome for his own good. It was a wonder half the bar hadn’t already plastered themselves on his ridiculous shoulders.

_So where to take this?_ he asked himself silently. Did Steve expect him to speak? Tony figured he could either ask Steve what the hell he was doing here of all places, or he could start a meaningless conversation and see where it went.

Tony slowly rotated his glass, gauging his options while running his fingers through the condensation on the sides. Then, he picked up his drink again to take another small sip.

*** S. ***

Recreational alcohol consumption was not a foreign concept to Steve. He'd indulged in it a few times before achieving his sparkling new immunity to intoxication, though he'd never been as bad about it as his father. He knew what it could do to people, why people turned to it, and what it could make people do.

"Rough night?" Steve asked, keeping any judgment out of his tone. Tony was a grown man who could handle himself well enough. He didn't look all that drunk to begin with, in fact, he looked pretty sober for a man who was drinking what seemed to be at least his second serving. For a moment Steve wondered what Tony was doing there.

No, not that he didn't know, technically, what people came to gay bars to do, but he wondered specifically about Tony's motivation. He wasn't a young man anymore, and he'd seemed to be past that stage in life where people looked for an easy lay at a sleazy bar. He'd had a good, stable relationship with Pepper, after all.

Or didn't he?

Steve bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything more. He wouldn't ask to save his life. Just the fact Tony was even here gave enough hints to the status of his relationship and possibly how badly it'd ended.

**~ T. ~**

Tony’s knuckles were white as he gripped the glass and drank down the last of his whiskey. So they were doing this. Some banal small talk at a random gay bar. Wonderful. At the party, they’d barely said ‘hello’ to each other, and now this.

Suddenly, Tony wondered whether Steve would follow the rules that usually applied to this sort of place. Two men meeting at the bar counter, having a drink, doing the usual round of nonsensical small-talk, before moving things further. And if he’d have the guts to make the moves afterwards.

This was a gay bar, after all. If Steve was coming here, maybe he wasn’t the clean-cut boy Tony had always thought he was. At the least, Tony could be having a little fun, before Steve decided to punch him or something alike.

“It’s just been a long couple of days,” he prompted, aiming for nonchalance. He took a deep breath, then added, before he could doubt himself, “Nothing a handsome guy like you should be bothered with.”

*** S. ***

_Okay_. Steve hadn't expected that.

With Tony not looking his way, Steve allowed himself to narrow his eyes at him. That wasn’t something Tony would say to him, and the dissonance had the cogs in his head racing to catch up with the meaning of it.

What was this, another one of Stark's games?

Tentatively, Steve formed his hypothesis and then tested it out. Thinking on where to navigate the conversation, he finally decided on an approach and rolled with it.

"Maybe I want to be bothered," he said, schooling his posture to a form of nonchalant interest despite his words, the kind you'd offer someone you might be trying to pick up but aren't familiar enough to know how to approach them. In a sense, that was also actually true.

At worst, he figured, Tony'd mock him for going along with what he assumed was a game. Tony would definitely not mock him for being in a gay bar, if for no other reason than that he was here as well. At best... Well. Steve decided not to get ahead of himself.

**~ T. ~**

Tony smiled to himself. He leaned back in his chair, empty glass cradled between his hands, while he regarded Steve.

Steve wasn’t laughing at him. He didn’t even seem to take this as a challenge, really. There was something in his expression that told Tony that he was just offering himself as a sounding board, but the decision was ultimately Tony’s own.

He hadn’t actually thought that Steve would go through with the whole ‘two strangers meet at a bar’ shtick, but apparently, he’d underestimated the guy once again. Or maybe it was just easier for him, too. If they were strangers, there was no baggage, no disappointment, no pent-up blame. For once, the weight of the world wasn’t sitting on their shoulders. They could just talk… have an honest conversation without the fate of the Earth depending on it, which was intriguing, to say the least.

“It’s no big deal,” he finally said with a shrug. “Usual story, you know? Business to take care of. Not enough sleep. Had a job that took things out of me a bit.” He cleared his throat, and decided to just go for it. “And you? How does a guy like you end up at a bar like this?”

Oh God. The line was so old, Tony cringed even while saying it. It seemed forever had passed since he’d last done this, but he figured Steve either wouldn’t notice or mind.

*** S. ***

Steve wouldn’t have been able to control the small chuckle that bubbled up if he tried, and he ducked his head with the air of friendly amusement. That was one of the oldest in the book, but he had to admit it worked well for the situation, both pretended and real. Steve decided to roll with it.

"Oh, you know," Steve said, turning to survey the darkened space of the pub before looking back to Tony. "Too much work, too little time for myself." He sighed for show, leaning his elbow on the counter. "My friends would kick my ass if I didn't go out at least once in a blue moon." He paused then, contemplating if he should try for an equally cliche question, but then decided to keep it for later. "Excuse me for assuming but, it doesn't look like you're losing sleep for the right reasons."

He wondered if that was going too far, but there was no taking it back now.

**~ T. ~**

Tony stopped. Well, now things were getting interesting. He grinned to himself and swirled the glass around. When the bartender came over to offer him his third refill, he shook his head once, declining.

Steve’s laugh sure was enchanting. And it awoke something buried deep within Tony, somehow making him glad he’d refrained from spitting crass jokes the moment Steve had sat down next to him.

“And what would those be?” Tony asked. He cocked an eyebrow at Steve, savoring the anticipation.

*** S. ***

Meeting Tony's gaze, Steve tried to determine if he was asking because he wanted to know, because he wanted to tease him, or because it was another way to continue their back and forth. He couldn't keep the small, suggestive smile from raising the corners of his mouth. This was Tony, after all. Steve could say anything now, and the man would have some kind of comeback. It was… liberating. Steve still worried he might make an idiot of himself, but he realized he trusted Tony to take it in stride and not tease him about it… too much.

"Not something I'd mention in this setting," he heard himself saying. He wasn't technically breaking character, and the smile he had on his face was still inviting in that polite, easy sense. Nothing too familiar, he hoped.

**~ T. ~**

Tony pulled back, trying not to let it show how surprised he was that this was actually happening.

“And here I thought this was the perfect setting,” Tony replied.

With a flimsy smile, he dipped his finger into the glass, dragging it across the moist surface, before bringing it back to his lips. For a moment, he traced his lower lip with the dampened finger, before sliding the tip in his mouth. His eyes never left Steve’s, as he slowly pulled the digit out and cleared his throat. “Anyway, sleep’s something for the weak and timid. You from here?”

_Lame_ , he thought. But better than nothing.

*** S. ***

Steve's throat went dry as he watched Tony with rapt attention. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, even though it was happening right in front of him. Tony's intent stare felt like it was piercing right through his skin, but Steve couldn't for the life of him tear his eyes from those lips.

Christ, it was clear Tony was a master of seduction when he wanted to be.

His brain struggled to catch up with the conversation, and it took him a few moments to realize it was his turn to talk. He had to force himself to even understand what Tony had asked, and only then did he manage to look away, eyes falling to his own glass, still with some liquid in it. He cleared his throat and took a sip. Tony could definitely see his reaction, and Steve was infinitely grateful that he didn't tease him for it right away.

"I'm," he took a breath, straightened. He wouldn't be outplayed by Tony. Not tonight. "I'm from Brooklyn, yeah. You?" he asked, giving Tony a sidelong glance.

**~ T. ~**

Tony bit back a grin at Steve’s dumbstruck face. So, apparently he wasn’t wholly unaffected, what about that.

He realized then how much he’d actually missed talking to Steve. The last weeks that had followed their fight with Ultron had been… draining, to say the least. He’d missed having all of the others around, sure, being part of the team and all, but mostly, he’d missed Steve. Steve had always made everything more… interesting. Often frustrating, considering the sheer length of that stick up his ass sometimes, but also… life with Steve had always been more—more _everything_.

“Midtown,” he replied, at last. He tilted his head to one side, considering. “But these days, I’m mostly jetting around, I guess. And at this point, you could be asking me that at pretty much every bar in every city of the country, and the answer would be the same.”

*** S. ***

The frown creased Steve's forehead before he could think to control his expression. Nothing about Tony's posture, expression or tone gave any indication that what he was saying bothered him, but Steve couldn't help feeling this was a much deeper issue, and that he wouldn't have mentioned it to an actual stranger.

But that was their game, wasn’t it? And Steve was sure Tony didn't come out here to have to recount depressing thoughts to anyone, stranger or teammate or even closer relations. He nodded his head then, deciding to take it at face value and progress the conversation in another direction. He could always ask him about it later.

"Not too far from here," Steve said, letting his expression smooth out. "So… you come here often?" He just hoped Tony wouldn't take it for an evasion out of discomfort.

**~ T. ~**

“Used to,” Tony confided. He wondered whether Steve was racking his brain for a casual way of continuing the conversation, just like he was. This, however, wasn’t exactly a topic for light small talk.

Still. Steve had seen him sitting in a gay bar all by himself on a Saturday evening, a few days after Christmas, of all times. He surely had put two and two together by now, so Tony might as well just say it.

“My girlfriend broke up with me, so I thought I might relive some old habits. This was as good a place as any.”

*** S. ***

The meaning of it hit Steve like a punch in the gut. No wonder Tony looked so deflated. Well, if Steve was right and Tony was telling the truth, anyway. He let out his breath in a low whistle. If Pepper and Tony had had a bad breakup...

"Man… That sucks," he said, finally pushing his glass away. He wasn't going to drink anymore of it. What was the point if it didn't actually manage to buzz him?

**~ T. ~**

Tony licked his lower lip and shrugged. “Sadly, no. Can’t say there’s a lot of sucking going on right now.”

If there was one thing he wouldn’t be able to stand right now, it was to become some sort of pity-case for Steve. This conversation had been all kinds of fun so far, and he refused for it to take a turn to the more serious side, just because he’d mentioned Pepper.

*** S. ***

The sheer inadequacy of that statement made Steve let out a little startled chuckle. Tony was definitely not above using sexual comments to deter a serious conversation. Shaking his head, Steve accepted it for what he thought it was. Tony didn't want his sympathy, that was fine. Clearing his throat and ignoring the touch of an embarrassed flush he felt heating his face, Steve braved continuing the conversation.

"There'll be plenty of time for that, later," he said, deciding to go for a forward approach. "If that's what you're after," he amended, not wanting to assume Tony would actually be interested. "When, uhm, when did you break up? I mean… how long has it been?" Because Steve was many things, but he wasn't an asshole. He wouldn't try to pick up Tony if the break up's fresh.

**~ T. ~**

Tony was stunned. There was no other word for it. He was sufficiently blown away. And also at a complete loss of how to reply. Had Steve really just offered him a blowjob? Had he just told him that there would be an ‘after’?

Of everything he knew of Steve, he had never thought he’d say something this… blunt.

It wasn’t in Tony’s nature to be easily stunned, but this night seemed to be full of surprises, and Tony couldn’t find it in him to keep his expression neutral.

In fact, he was probably outright gaping at Steve. “Did you really just…” He trailed off, shaking his head. “Wow, okay… break-up, well…” Tony cringed inwardly, not quite looking at Steve as he murmured, “sort of five months ago. At least, that’s when she packed her things and left, we were on the outs for a few weeks longer than that.”

*** S. ***

The way Tony looked at him, like he couldn't believe Steve was capable of discussing sex at all, was frankly a little insulting, but Steve decided to wait it out. Like most people, Tony probably had this image in his head of what kind of person Steve was and what he was supposed to think and say, and finding out he wasn't as squeaky clean as his public image pegged him to be could be a shock for most people. He nodded his head to affirm Tony's babble about it, to confirm that yes, Tony'd heard correctly.

He'd hoped Tony knew him better than that, but then again, maybe he hadn't been as forthcoming about himself as he'd liked to think he was.

The admission that the break-up wasn't new left Steve experiencing two conflicting emotions. On one hand, he was relieved. If they were going to take this any further, he at least wouldn’t be taking advantage of Tony. But, on the other hand, that meant Tony and Pepper had been apart well before the fiasco with Ultron, and that meant that Tony had ostensibly lied about his condition, or at least held back vital information.

"That must've been rough," he settled for. He showed no pity because he didn't feel any. If Tony and Pepper's relationship had ended, there must've been good reason for it, and he wouldn't insult Tony with pity. "I can't imagine you came down here to get over that, though."

**~ T. ~**

Tony mock-scowled at him. “No,” he conceded. He leaned forward, one arm on the bar counter. “No, I didn’t. I actually came here for a quick fuck. And you?”

*** S. ***

Steve nodded his head in understanding, barely able to hold back an eyeroll. Yes, he was well aware that most people present were here for similar reasons. Steve himself hadn't exactly planned to hook up with anyone, he'd just preferred the atmosphere of a relatively quiet bar where women wouldn't approach him. He wouldn't have refused it if he'd met anyone interesting, and Tony definitely fell in that category. Beyond the obvious, however, Steve suspected Tony was trying to startle him, and that amused him.

"Just here to take in the sights and sounds, and have a few drinks," he said, because even if he _was_ planning to make any moves on Tony, he wouldn't lie to him. "If I get a 'quick fuck' out of it…" he air-quoted as he said that. "Well... added bonus, I guess." He smiled, giving it the nonchalant air to match his words.

**~ T. ~**

Well, apparently, Tony wouldn’t have any luck at scandalizing Steve anymore, tonight. So he might as well see how far he could take this now.

When their eyes made contact again, there was no fog between them. No distance. And it hit him then. Hit him with a wonder of realization. Steve was here—and he seemed to be at least partly interested in seeing this through.

It was a sense of everything and nothing coming together at long last. Tony might just have a chance with Steve. Maybe not in the long run, but this—maybe he could have this one night.

Tony refused to name the emotion that warmed his insides just then, and cast Steve a dazzling smile instead.

“Well, in that case, I guess we should introduce ourselves,” he said before he could second-guess himself. Almost challengingly, he struck a hand across the counter. “I’m Tony.”

*** S. ***

The suggestion of it was unmistakeable. Steve took Tony's hand and shook it twice. "Steve," he answered, allowing himself to lean slightly closer in Tony's direction. "Pleased to meet you."

In truth, Steve was surprised at the touch of hope he saw in Tony's eyes. They had only mentioned a short, one time encounter, and it surprised him to see how the notion made Tony look so…

He couldn't name what he saw. Maybe he just opted not to, but that was pretty much the same. If Tony had wanted him at any point, even if it was strictly on a physical level, why had he not mentioned it earlier? Tony didn't strike him as one to be ashamed of what he wanted.

He let his hold on Tony's hand linger, enjoying the warm weight of it and using the contact to show Tony how much he appreciated the direction their interaction was taking.

**~ T. ~**

“Steve,” Tony echoed, biting his lower lip. “That’s a… strong American name you’ve got there.”

At that, Steve chuckled good-naturedly and Tony cast him a conspiratorial grin.

“So, Steve… the way I see it, I could be either buying you another drink and we play another 20 questions, until we’ve shared anything and everything about our favorite books, music, and football teams, _or…_ ” He let the words linger for a moment, and brushed his thumb over the back of Steve’s hand. A pause, a breath. “Or I could be asking whether you’d like to continue our conversation at my place over coffee.”

*** S. ***

The caress sent little shocks up Steve's arm. It wasn't so much that he was touch-starved, but rather that he'd been craving this kind of more intimate interaction. He let Tony make his offer, amused at the clear skew in it, then leaned closer still, to whisper closer to Tony's ear.

"Coffee being optional, you mean?” If he let his voice come out a lower, rougher edged purr, well, Tony would be the only one to know.

**~ T. ~**

Tony flashed Steve an unrepentant grin in turn. “Oh, absolutely.”

God, he could feel Steve’s breath on his skin and wasn’t that all kinds of amazing. Tony put a hand on his shoulder, kneading the firm muscle there, and paused for a second to savor the anticipatory look on Steve’s face. His warmth. The heat. Fuck, there was so much power beneath that skin and… okay, he really needed to stay calm or he would get ahead of himself here.

It had been far too long since he’d done this, and there was still every chance that Steve would opt out of this at some point.

He leaned in just the tiniest bit further, his lips now almost touching Steve’s ear. “In fact,” he whispered, “I think I’m going to insist we skip the coffee.”

*** S. ***

A shiver rocked Steve lightly at the feeling of Tony's breath against his ear. He was decently experienced, but seduction was never his forte. He came on too hard, and was far too forward, but Tony didn't seem to mind. Tony adapted, and Steve found that almost as attractive as the man himself was. He let out a chuckle that was more a huff of air than anything else, and pulled back. If he stayed this close too long, he may end up doing something he didn't want to be doing in public.

"I'm alright with that," he said, not shrugging Tony's hand away from his shoulder, relishing the firm massage. "Shall we?"

 


	2. 9:30 P.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for commenting everyone <3 We really appreciate it! Hope you'll like the 2nd chap, there will be 4 in total.

**~ T. ~**

Tony wanted to kiss Steve’s neck. _Badly._ He kind of wanted to bite him too. Not to hurt him, of course—he just looked so good. All that perfect skin. It made Tony feel a little dazed all of a sudden.

He wasn’t sure how all of this had happened. At one point, Steve had been a team member and a friend, and Tony had always thought he was ridiculously attractive, sure, but in a noncommittal kind of way. And now…

Now he really needed to see the man naked. And soon.

That slowed Tony down a little. He took a short look at their surroundings and drew a breath and then another. He should get himself under control more. Steve might come to his senses at one point, and Tony needed not to break down when it happened. And even if Steve didn’t, well, he’d still go back to being the New Avengers’ leader, and Tony would still be alone in the tower, so… he needed to stay realistic about all of this.

He hadn’t been an expert on meaningless sex for decades for nothing. The trick was to enjoy yourself while not letting your emotions get the better of you. That was all.

With that in mind, Tony leaned back and nodded. He checked the pockets of his jeans and pulled his wallet out. Moving through the contents quickly, he came up with one of his private credit cards and pushed it in the barman’s direction.

“The usual, and call us a taxi, please,” he said. As soon as the words left his mouth, he wondered if the man even knew what ‘the usual’ meant, considering Tony hadn’t been here in, what, four years? But the man nodded without hesitation, so Tony figured it was fine.

*** S. ***

It was interesting, watching Tony's face as a million thoughts quite obviously raced through his head. Steve wanted to know what he was thinking, but dared not ask. He didn't know what might push Tony to decide this was actually a bad idea, and he didn't want to make a wrong move here.

Briefly, Steve considered protesting the fact Tony was paying, but he then decided to pay him back later. Arguing right now would do them no good. Putting that thought aside, Steve turned to follow Tony to the exit.

**~ T. ~**

As they stepped outside, the night air was chilly. Tony didn’t do taxis, usually. He hated not sitting in the driver's seat himself. In fact, his car was parked around the corner, but he really didn’t want to get into a ‘don’t drink and drive’ discussion with Steve right now.

When the taxi arrived a minute later, Tony pulled the backdoor open for Steve and during the drive towards Stark Tower, he kept staring out of the window. He felt like he should be saying something to Steve, but words wouldn’t come to him. There were too many jumbled thoughts in his mind, and no time to pause on any of them.

As they drove onto Williamsburg Bridge and the buildings gave way to a night-blue East River on both of their sides, Tony finally found the strength to look at Steve.

“So… have you done this before? Go home with a complete stranger?”

*** S. ***

During the drive, Steve divided his attention between watching the streets pass them by outside and watching Tony's face. He was waiting out the quiet, knowing Tony couldn't bear to be silent for so long. The guy had too many thoughts, ideas, things to put out there for others to chew on. All Steve needed was patience, and he could do patience when he set his mind to it.

When the question did eventually come, it surprised him. He hadn't expected Tony to question his experience, if for curiosity or for practical reasons. He wasn't sure if he should go with the truth or not. For the sake of their game he could lie, or bend the truth, fully intending to make it right later on, but would it put Tony off to know that Steve had?

"A few times," he decided to go for. If he said anything else, not only would it be a lie, but it might make Tony reconsider doing this thing that they were doing. "You?"

**~ T. ~**

There was a pause. Tony arched a brow coolly, calm and determined to keep his expression neutral. At this point, he’d kind of expected this sort of answer. When Steve had told him that he didn’t dream of settling down anymore, of starting a family—that a different man had come out of the ice after seventy years—Tony had believed him.

Still. Steve Rogers casually strolling into bars, and hooking up with random men and or women, letting them take him home, that was… harder to stomach than Tony had expected.

Another awkward beat passed. Tony cleared his throat and rubbed a hand over his face. “Actually, no. I don’t usually take people home with me, anymore. I haven’t… I haven’t done this in a while.”

He offered a smile that disguised his own discomfort. “You seemed trustworthy enough, I guess.”

*** S. ***

The tense moment passed, and Steve could let out his breath slowly. Tony didn't mind it, although he did seem to have expected better of him, in a sense. Steve had long since stopped catering to other people's expectations, but it did sting.

The answer took Steve by surprise, though, and he had no qualms about showing it. Not that he'd ever considered Tony to be a sex maniac or a pick up artist, but Tony _had_ dubbed himself a playboy. That must've counted for something. Steve could understand Tony's reservations, anyway. After what the guy had been through, trust must not have come easy, and then he'd been seeing Pepper. Steve let a small smile take over the surprised expression. All things considered, it made sense.

"I won't abuse it," Steve said, keeping it unclear whether he meant he wouldn't abuse Tony's trust or the tidbit of information he'd just gleaned from him.

A shift in the car's speed alerted Steve to the outside again, and he was surprised to find Stark Tower looming above the car. He hadn't seen it coming into view. Had he been too busy looking at Tony to notice? That was… an interesting turn of events. Disregarding that thought, he followed Tony out of the cab when it came to a stop.

**~ T. ~**

Stark Tower had a long entryway that led to the back entrance. At the door, four security guards dressed in suits nodded at Tony as they walked by.

“Captain Rogers,” one of them said in acknowledgement, making Tony snort.

They opened the doors for the both of them, and Tony let Steve step inside first. The foyer was almost empty, there were only a handful of people mingling. Tony made a beeline for the elevators while keeping a slow pace. After pushing the button, he leaned against the wall and glanced back up at Steve.

“So, I have that penthouse…” he prompted, smiling. “And a pretty spacious bed.”

*** S. ***

Steve nodded back to the guard that called his name, and looked at each of the other men in turn. They were all well dressed in their suits, but Steve could tell that they were also armed, well trained, and ready to jump into action at any given moment. Good to know Tony's security was as tight as ever. He just hoped they were discreet, in case Tony wanted to keep this to a one time occurrence, or generally a secret.

He followed Tony to the elevator, allowing himself to take in the sight of him from behind. The jeans he was wearing clung to the man's perfect backside like that was the only reason he even wore them, and his jacket flapped above it tauntingly. Anticipation lanced through Steve suddenly. He realized he would get to touch that, to see it sans the clothes. He had to swallow down the sudden thickness in his throat of both subtle arousal and mild dread. However many times he might've done this before with strangers, he'd never done it with anyone he actually _knew._

"I'm sure you'll give me the full tour," Steve said, his smile easy despite what was going through his head. Watching Tony's casual posture as he leaned against the wall, Steve decided to stand in front of him, supporting his own weight.

**~ T. ~**

There was a small _ding_ as the elevator opened. Tony gave Steve a last lingering look before he stepped inside. As the door closed behind them, Tony leaned against the handrail, his back to the mirror on the wall.

A second later, the elevator soared upwards.

Steve didn’t move much. His eyes were glued to Tony’s chest, and there was a look of desire in his eyes that Tony thought, somehow, he’d never get to see.

The urge to taste Steve was becoming almost unbearable.

“I want to kiss you,” he said without much of a preamble. “Is that alright?”

*** S. ***

Stepping quietly into the elevator, Steve made no effort to conceal his growing anticipation. He didn't think Tony'd be expecting anything less at this point. The slouch in Tony's pose seemed almost too casual, and Steve had to wonder if it was intentional. His eyes lingered on the loose buttons of Tony's dress shirt. He was fighting the urge to touch when Tony spoke, snagging his attention.

Lifting his eyes to meet Tony's, Steve could see there was nothing but genuine want in his eyes, so instead of answering, he took a step and a half forward, invading Tony's space deliberately. He towered a little over him, licking his lips before he leaned in and, without providing any verbal answer, pressed their lips together.

**~ T. ~**

Tony was stunned for a second, but he managed not to make too many embarrassing sounds. Instead, he only exhaled a low breath as he felt Steve’s lips moving over his. They were kissing. He was kissing Steve, goddammit. Tony’s heart kind of ruptured right then, and, before he could get cold feet, he buried both of his hands in Steve’s ridiculously soft hair and cupped the back of his neck, keeping him close.

So, this was happening.

He’d been sure they’d have chemistry, but in Tony’s book, anything short of fireworks would’ve been a failure.

Well, he didn’t have to worry about that. As soon as Steve’s mouth touched Tony’s, he caught fire. Steve was perfect. One taste and he was starving for more—and it seemed, he wasn’t the only one. Steve wasted no time with teasing nibbles that only alluded to what they both truly wanted. He drank Tony in fully, plundered his mouth with his tongue and drew Tony’s taste into him.

Tony let his hands fall down somewhat and grasped Steve’s shoulders, while thrusting his pelvis against Steve’s.

*** S. ***

Heat curled through Steve, beginning where Tony's fingertips touched him and traveling down his neck, along his chest and to his groin. He pressed closer, effectively trapping Tony against the elevator wall. One elbow rested on the wall beside Tony's head, allowing Steve's forearm to take the brunt of his weight as his free hand slid under the jacket to rest on Tony’s waist.

When their bodies aligned fully, Steve gasped into Tony's mouth, feeling the incredible warmth of his arousal pressing against his thigh, and it just wasn't enough. There was too much fabric in the way, too much light, and not enough air between them, but he didn't want to stop kissing just yet. He rubbed their bodies together slowly, enjoying the sounds and gasps the motion elicited from Tony. It filled his chest with a ridiculous sense of pride that he could make a man as experienced as Tony react this way.

Just as he was starting to get a little lightheaded, the elevator dinged again, the doors sliding open almost soundlessly. Steve had to consciously force himself to pull away from Tony, though he couldn't bring himself to go too far. "We should…" He tilted his head towards the open doors.

**~ T. ~**

Tony rested his forehead against Steve’s shoulder. He wasn’t fully in his right mind, and he needed just a second to touch back down on Earth.

“We should’ve done that sooner…” he mumbled, then paused. Ah _shit_ , they were strangers, goddamnit. “I mean—you know, we should’ve just skipped the smalltalk and gone straight to kissing. You—you’re a better kisser than I thought you’d be.” He glanced up with a smile, shrugging. “No offense.”

 

*** S. ***

The little comment lodged itself in Steve's mind despite Tony's graceful save. He watched as Tony looked up to meet his eyes almost coyly, and it made him wonder if it was part of their game or if he was actually embarrassed about breaking character a little. He didn't comment on it either way, answering Tony's smile with one of his own.

"None taken," he said, although he was a little surprised that Tony had actually considered kissing him at any point to have even come to a conclusion about his supposed skills. "And I'm not sorry we waited."

He stepped back another pace, giving Tony some space to regain his balance, but he didn't move too far, partly because he wanted to be close enough to catch Tony in case he stumbled, but also because he felt oddly compelled to stay close.

**~ T. ~**

Tony tried hard to suppress shivers of anticipation. He expelled a deep breath and slowly walked out of the elevator. As soon as he took a step into the room, the space was illuminated with dim lights.

“Welcome home, sir,” FRIDAY said, not addressing Steve because, let’s admit it, Tony’s tech was awesome.

Of course, Steve knew his way around the penthouse. He hadn’t been up here often, but Tony was sure he’d memorized the floor plan well enough the first time he’d set a foot in here.

For a moment, Tony considered getting another drink to calm his nerves a bit, but ultimately decided against it. For one, he needed to be alert for every goddamn second of this, and secondly, he’d caught Steve eyeing his glass at the bar, and the last thing he wanted was for him to call it quits because he thought Tony was too drunk to make reasonable decisions.

Slowly, Tony turned around and raised both hands to encompass the living room. “Here we are,” he announced, and honestly, it still didn’t quite seem like reality. And yet, here Steve stood.

“Can I offer you something to drink? Or… we could just cut right to the chase.”

 

*** S. ***

Technically, Steve didn't need anything to drink, but Tony looked at him like he was a mirage ready to disappear at any minute, and he was worried that if they ‘cut to the chase’ he might freak out completely, so Steve only straightened his back a little and cleared his throat.

"I could use some water, yes," he said with a slight nod of the head. Yes, he almost couldn’t wait to finally get down to business, but that didn't mean he had to go too fast for Tony. He took a step closer and rested a hand on Tony’s shoulder. "And maybe you should have some, too."

**~ T. ~**

“Sure,” Tony said and walked around the bar. He grabbed two glasses and got a bottle of still mineral water from the small fridge beneath the counter. He poured them both half a glass and pushed one in Steve’s direction.

Tony licked his lips subconsciously, noticing the hungry way Steve’s eyes followed his tongue. He took a small sip, and then a larger one, before he put the glass down again.

He figured stalling wouldn’t do either of them any good. While they could pretend they didn’t know each other—they _did_. And at the end of the night, whatever half-cooked friendship they’d had might not be the same anymore. This—being here with Steve—wasn’t really his life. This easy kind of life had stopped the second he’d decided to build Ultron. He was just borrowing time now. And tomorrow, he was going to find himself staring at an empty room with maybe only a lingering trace of Steve’s scent to tell him he’d been there at all.

Tony swallowed and only barely refrained from rubbing his forehead once again. Instead, he met Steve’s lingering gaze head-on and walked back around the counter.

“So…” he prompted.

*** S. ***

Steve drank down the water without pause, his eyes still following Tony's every move. He'd  taken a couple of steps towards Tony by the time he spoke. The shadow passing over the man's face concerned him, and he allowed himself a liberty he wouldn't have if they hadn't already effectively kissed and made out. After setting his empty glass on the counter again, he rested a hand on Tony's neck, gentle but present, and looked right into his face as his fingers stroked his smooth skin.

"We don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable…" he said quietly, his tone intimate. He wanted to, so badly by now, that the thought of not going through with it made his belly knot with impending disappointment, but he made sure not to show it on his face. He would regret doing this with Tony being unsure about it much more than he would regret not doing it at all. "I can't say I'm not looking forward to it, though. And…" he considered his next words carefully, but then decided it would be best to say something. "We can talk about the rest after, or tomorrow, if you want to."

**~ T. ~**

Tony’s throat tightened and something swelled within his chest, expanding and threatening to burst. Who would’ve thought? Steve Rogers made it all look so easy—he was looking at Tony as though nothing extraordinary was happening here.

Somehow, Tony managed to find his voice. “No, I want it. I do. In fact, I think I’m going to combust if I don’t get to at least blow you tonight.” He tilted his head, studying Steve intently while he leaned up and brushed a featherlight kiss across his mouth. “And anyway… you’re just a stranger, right? What’s there to lose...”

*** S. ***

Steve should've been ashamed that at the mentioning of a blowjob his gaze fell to Tony's lips. He _should've_ been, but he wasn't. He was relieved that Tony wanted it badly enough that he was willing to overlook a rather rocky, fragile background friendship. His throat clicked as he swallowed at the light kiss, and he made an affirmative hum at Tony's question.

Yes, if it meant they could do this, he'd pretend to be a stranger however much Tony needed him to. He didn't mind it one bit. He reached his other hand to run along Tony's arm, feeling the exquisite, rich fabric of his suit jacket under his fingertips and the lean muscle underneath. The things he wanted to do to this man… How had he never considered him before, again?

"That's right," he whispered, letting his lips trail kisses along Tony's cheek towards his ear. "Just a stranger." He didn't say a one night stand because, despite the absurdity of having such a hope, he still wished it wasn't going to be.

**~ T. ~**

They were cheek to cheek, and with a last breath, Tony leaned back to gather Steve’s lips with his and _really_ kissed him, tongue, and teeth, and all. Every trick he’d learned over the years poured into one kiss. When he nipped at Steve’s lower lip, he boldly slipped a hand between them to grasp Steve firmly. While the layer of his jeans separated them, there was no way to mistake his arousal, what with the way he moaned against Tony's lips and his clearly uncontrolled jerks against his hand.

At that, Tony broke the kiss and flashed him an impressively controlled grin. “Bedroom’s down the hallway, come on.” He turned and took Steve’s hand to drag him through the hallway, their fingers tightening their hold.

The idea of them doing this was not nearly as frightening now as it had been on the way up here. Sure, all of this was well and truly undefined and probably a big mistake, but… it might also be a step in the right direction. Who knew, anyway? Maybe their friendship had always been complicated because they were never meant to be _just_ friends.

And Steve was here, right? He’d chosen to come home with _Tony_ tonight, not some other guy, and when he turned around to cast Steve a small look, something told him the significance of this night wasn’t lost on him, either. Tony was careful not to look too hopeful, even though their hands were clasped and they couldn’t tear their eyes from each other for more than a second while trailing through the dimly-lit hallway. It was a state of suspended anticipation, and Tony didn’t want to reveal too many emotions before Steve gave him any reason to.

*** S. ***

By the time Tony grabbed him intimately and leaned in for another kiss, Steve's attention had been mostly stuck on his lips. He'd confirmed it earlier but the more they kissed, the more he was sure that Tony was absolutely the best kisser he'd ever met. His brain frizzled a little at the firm grip on his dick, and he had no resolve to control his movements.

His hands settled at Tony's biceps, but the kiss broke so soon after that it left him breathless for a second and he hoped his expression didn't seem too confused.

He nodded his head at the instruction and followed Tony without question. When he glanced to their linked hands, he had to fight down a strange sense of affection that swelled in his chest. It was such a private gesture. The warmth and firmness of Tony's hand in his was reassuring, and a little disorienting. Steve didn't even have a chance to really memorize much about it other than the force with which he was held and the heat the man emanated.

Breaking his gaze from their hands, Steve looked up just in time to meet Tony's own. He could see so much in those brown eyes, and it struck him how expressive the man could be when he let down his guard a little. Steve didn't delude himself that he was seeing everything Tony was feeling at the moment, but it was enough. What he saw there… he'd been right to not suggest this would be a one off. He might bring it up after. Or… later, sometime.

When they reached the bedroom, Steve paused at the door and looked around the place. It was spacious, and surprisingly messy. Steve had always imagined Tony to be the kind of man to never sleep in his own bed, but this room was definitely lived in.

"I don't think I've ever seen a bed this large before," he admitted as his eyes settled on the king-sized bed.

 

**~ T. ~**

“Yeah,” Tony agreed headily, looking down on the spacious bed himself. “It’s a beauty to behold. And I’m sure we’ll make good use of it.”

He leaned up again, nipping at Steve’s lips as he navigated them across the room, fingers rubbing circles into Steve’s hips. When they finally reached the bed, however, Tony’s urgency melted away somewhat. He crowded Steve against the end of the bed until he finally relented and sat down on the mattress.

Tony let his hands settle on both sides of Steve’s face, fingers trailing along his hairline while he gently dipped his head down and kissed him again. As their mouths moved against one another, Tony kneeled down on top of Steve, and settled in his lap.

For the love of everything, he’d never imagined that kissing Steve could be like this. He easily outshone everything that Tony had shared with his past lovers. No one’s touch had Tony aroused so effortlessly, and he hadn’t even seen Steve naked yet.

It might have something to do with his childhood crush on Captain America.

Or maybe it was just Steve being Steve.

He pointedly ground his own erection against Steve’s, and he thought he might just go crazy if he didn’t feel all of that inside him soon.

*** S. ***

Steve nearly snorted at Tony's declaration, but instead he let out a small hum of agreement. Tony was right, after all, and Steve did definitely look forward to it.

He followed Tony towards the bed, letting him set the pace mostly because it was pretty clear Tony was used to having things his way. There would be time to put his foot down if he needed to, and this was advancing them in a favorable direction. He settled down heavily on the bed, feeling the energy with which Tony was vibrating mellowing down a little.  

Every second they were together in this new and frankly exciting interaction was fascinating to Steve. He was learning new things every second. The way Tony touched him gentled, the kiss taking up most of his concentration again, so that he was a little surprised when he suddenly had a lap full of Tony.

Instinctively, Steve's hands came to rest on the small of Tony's back, sliding in a tease downwards but only really getting bold enough to reach and grab the man's perfect ass when Tony started grinding against him. He let out an unabashed moan into the kiss, and then snuck his hands up the back of Tony's jacket. They were both far too overdressed for the occasion.


	3. 10:00 P.M.

**~ T. ~**

Tony felt Steve tug at his jacket and let his arms fall down so he could pull it off. He probably muttered something in approval, but was too far gone to really register his own words. In return, he took hold of Steve’s jacket and all but tore it from his body.

Their lips were still locked, making things somewhat difficult, so Tony reluctantly pulled back. He opened a few more buttons of his dress shirt, before he paused.

“There’s some scars,” he said, which yeah, the real Steve knew, of course, but even he had never actually seen them. It didn’t look nearly as bad as it had right after the arc reactor’s removal, but it still wasn’t pretty. “I don’t really mind it, but just... yeah, there’s scars.”

*** S. ***

The motion between them paused as soon as Tony's hands stilled on his shirt. Steve understood right away, but he waited for Tony to speak. He did know about the scars, though he had never seen them before, and had actually not considered their presence until Tony mentioned them. He reached up to press his hands to the back of Tony's own against his shirt.

"I don't mind scars, Tony," he said, sincere. "If you prefer not to show them, that's fine, but if you don't mind, I'd like to see you naked." He pulled one of Tony's hands towards himself and kissed his knuckles. His eyes were trained on Tony's face, trying to read his responses.

**~ T. ~**

Tony nodded, gazing at Steve for a moment longer, before he loosened his grip on the dress shirt, and helped Steve pull it up and over his head. He wasn’t particularly self-conscious about the way his chest looked—it was what it was, and it had brought him here, after all—but he figured if he was baring himself to Steve, he might as well get to see him naked in return.

So he took hold of Steve’s shirt and cast him a soft smile before pulling it off, too.

And, sure, he’d seen Steve’s chest before and knew he couldn’t even hope to compare—human perfection and all—but good _God_ , that man was truly beautiful. All muscle and perfect, smooth skin. Tony tried not to let his eyes linger too long, and instead let his gaze drop back to Steve’s lips. He tugged him forward by his shoulders, licking into his mouth again. They were so close now, pressed against each other from head to crotch, and while there were still far too many clothes involved, it was already so much more than Tony had thought it could be.

“It’s strange,” he murmured, and even while he said it, he didn’t really know what he meant, or how to put it into words that it was strange how… _not strange_ all of this was.

 

*** S. ***

Despite Tony saying he didn't mind it, Steve didn't stare too long at his chest. It seemed like a perfectly normal chest from where he was looking, with some concentrated scarring where the round light used to come from. The brief glance he got before Tony helped him out of his own shirt and kissed him firmly was enough to convince Steve he was going to need to look more carefully later.

Something hot sat in his belly at the way he saw Tony looking at him. A burning sense of satisfaction at being, what was it, good enough? Just seeing the admiration, the raw attraction, was making Steve want to move faster.

And it wasn't until their naked chests pressed together and Tony broke the kiss, that Steve realized he was staking more in this than he should be. He bit his tongue and closed his eyes, forcing himself to concentrate on the feel of Tony's body against his own, the thudding of his pulse against Steve's chest and his groin. He was going to bring up the matter of their pants being in the way when Tony suddenly spoke.

"Strange?" Steve prompted, running his hands up and down Tony's back, massaging at random spots just to test out the muscle tone there. Yes, Tony wasn't as muscled as Steve was, but he was still fit, if only for the fact that he piloted an exo-skeleton.

**~ T. ~**

Tony smiled and kissed him again, seemingly unable to get his fill. “Nothing, just… wish I could’ve seen you sooner.” He cleared his throat, brushing a thumb over Steve’s jaw line.

How often he’d seen that jaw twitch in either determination or disapproval, the latter mostly directed at Tony himself. And now Steve was all relaxed and looking at Tony like he really saw him for the first time.

“At the bar, I mean,” he added and cast Steve a short grin.

 

*** S. ***

"Of course," Steve whispered with an amused smile, before pressing a kiss of his own to Tony's lips, then trailing more kisses along his jaw towards his neck.

He licked under Tony's earlobe before taking it between his lips, breathing a slow, warm breath against his ear. "Your pants," he said in a quiet murmur as his hands reached the edge of those jeans, tugging a little at the belt-loops. "Are in the way." And Steve hoped it was enough to hint at what he usually did to things that got in his way, like, say, doors.

 

**~ T. ~**

Tony grinned. “One thing at a time, beautiful.” Carefully, he extracted himself from Steve’s arms, brushing a kiss on his chest as he went.

He let one of his hands trail along Steve’s abdomen. The feel of his skin sent small shivers across Tony’s body. He pulled back further, casting Steve a meaningful glance before dropping to his knees with as much grace as he could muster.

His hand fell to the waistband of Steve’s jeans, his finger wedging through the belt loops, before opening the single button and pulling down the zipper. At this point, the strain against Steve’s jeans was obvious, and a low moan left Tony’s lips, as his palm pressed down on the bulge.

Eventually, his patience got the better of him, and Tony cast Steve one last look—one last chance to opt out of this—before he tugged at both Steve’s pants and boxer briefs, and laid him bare.

A small smile tugged at Tony’s lips.

As expected, Steve was a work of beauty all over.

*** S. ***

Steve had expected a show. He'd expected Tony to make a play out of taking off his pants. He definitely didn't expect to have Tony on his knees between his legs. _But God, it's so hot,_ he thought, as his chest and stomach tingled with the phantoms of Tony's touch. Steve's hands rested on either side of his body, fists full of bedding to keep himself anchored as Tony fiddled with his pants.

This was happening. It was happening. Has been for a while but holy hell it was going to actually happen. Tony was going to follow through with his promise, and Steve's erection jerked a little in its confines with anticipation. He was so turned on by the mere thought of having _Tony’s_ lips on his person that he couldn't actually think straight. He hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself, the thought distant as he lifted his hips to allow Tony to pull off his pants and underwear.

He was holding his breath under Tony's scrutiny, hoping his size wouldn't intimidate him too much. This was usually the point of 'oh my God no', versus 'oh my God _yes_ ', and Steve hoped for the latter like he hadn't hoped for anything in a long time.

 

**~ T. ~**

“I’m trying to come up with something more creative than ‘God bless America’ but I’m drawing a blank,” Tony said and looked up as Steve exhaled a helpless laugh. He looked actually nervous. Did he—what—think that Tony was going to say _‘No’_ to that?

Tony kneaded both of Steve’s thighs and cast him a warm smile. “You’re perfect. I could be waxing poetry all night about the sheer perfection of your dick, but I’ll have my mouth full in a moment, so how about you just relax up there, alright?”

At his words, some of the tension left Steve’s body, the muscles in his legs relaxing. Tony let his fingers brush along his thigh for a moment, playing with the soft hairs there, before he draw in a deep, excited breath.

All right. Over four years since the last time he’d done this.

For what it was worth, he’d once been good at it.

Without removing his eyes from Steve, he moved forward and delivered a long and lavish lick to his length. Immediately, the entirety of Steve’s pelvis leapt up, and Tony smiled at the reaction before he let his tongue snake over the head of Steve’s cock and drew it into his mouth.

One of his hands curled around the base, and he tightened his lips as much as he could while he drew them up and down. With each taste he stole from Steve’s skin, he wanted more. And Steve’s responsiveness was wonderful. Every twitch, subsconscious moan, every movement of his hips he couldn’t quite hold back made Tony try just a littler harder.

He took Steve as far into his mouth as he could—which wasn’t all that far, to be honest, the guy really had won the lottery in that department—his hands moving as a direct counterpoint to his lips. He sucked at his length with an eagerness he, quite frankly, hadn’t felt for a very long time. But the taste of him, the feel of the soft skin against his tongue had Tony suddenly wondering how the hell he should go on after this.

*** S. ***

The reminder that this was Tony he was doing this with helped ease Steve's mind. If there ever was a guy who could bounce back from sucking your dick without making a fuss over it, it was probably Tony Stark. Not that Steve was thinking that far into the future. He was content to just enjoy the moment, something he usually couldn't bring himself to do.

Tony was good at this. He clearly knew what he was doing, though Steve figured he hadn’t done this in a while. At first, Tony was cautious, trying out a few things before he really delved into it. Steve couldn't say he minded, though. The wet heat engulfing him, the suction and movement were so wonderful he wasn't sure he was going to last long, and the idea that he could be driven to orgasm so fast was making him a little giddy, or maybe embarrassed.

Sounds fell from Steve’s lips, desperate and wholly unfamiliar to him. He hadn't had a blowjob more than once or twice before, and Tony was by far better at it than any of his previous experiences, despite his apparent rustiness. Steve's hips just wouldn't stay still, and he wasn't happy with his lack of manners, but when he tapped Tony's shoulder, it wasn't to apologize. "Tony…" he gasped, chest heaving with his fast breathing. He could only form a coherent sentence when Tony pulled off and looked at him curiously.

"Can I… I mean…" he gulped, lowering his gaze to his own dick, glistening with Tony's saliva, and then glanced to Tony's reddened lips. It was too hot a sight for his lust addled brain. "In your mouth...?" _Please get it. Please get it._

 

**~ T. ~**

God, Tony loved seeing Steve like this. It was still a bit strange, considering everything else they’d shared before—working side by side, arguing with each other, _fighting_ each other—but ultimately, it didn’t matter. This was right now, and Steve’s chest was heaving for air and a deep flush colored his cheeks that Tony certainly had never seen on him before.

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Tony informed him. And he really was. “Feel free to come whenever.” And with that, he drew him back into his mouth until he brushed the back of Tony’s throat. And then, he began swallowing hard around him.

He’d probably given better head in his life, hell, he’d once deepthroated guys of Steve’s size without much of a struggle, but he wouldn’t even try that now, because gagging on someone’s dick was never attractive.

Playing it safe, he kept on swallowing around Steve’s length, using his tongue to press against his underside, while he cradled his sac with the other hand.

When he sensed Steve fighting off the immediacy of his climax, he drew off for just a second, smiling as whimpers of protest filled the air. Then, he swirled his tongue again over the sensitive head, once, twice, before swallowing him down one last time.

And that was it. Tony hollowed his cheeks, while Steve finally—and beautifully—came down his throat.

*** S. ***

While he was grateful for the permission, Steve still had some reservations about actually going through with it. He'd never actually come in anyone's mouth before, and the thought itself sent sharp, lancing spikes of heat through his body unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Beyond the skill with which Tony was sucking him, the mere notion that they were actually doing this was driving him fast towards orgasm. He held onto his control to the last minute, but when Tony pulled that last trick, there really wasn't anything he could do to stop himself. All he _could_ do was breathe hard, the hand not holding onto the bed in a vice like grip meandering to Tony's head, shaky fingers carding through the man's hair.

"God..." Steve said, when he could finally form words again. "That was... amazing." He stared at Tony like he could never have believed he would be that good at this. "Your mouth, it's..." He shook his head, at a loss for adequate words to describe it. Even though it was just a blowjob, he was already sure coming here with Tony had been the absolute best idea.

**~ T. ~**

“...of more use than you thought it’d be?” Tony asked with a small smile, his tone non accusatory, as he pressed soft-petaled kisses all over Steve’s groin.

While Steve’s shudders subsided, Tony licked him clean all over. He almost instantly restored to half-hardness, which, honestly, Tony had secretly hoped for.

_God bless the goddamn serum._

The heavy breathing that filled the air on both of their parts were naked and full of wonder. It took Tony several moments to get his bearings, his head resting against Steve’s hipbone. The hand that had been placed on Steve’s thigh reached blindly for one of his hand and entwined their fingers.

Forever could have passed and Tony likely wouldn’t have noticed. When he summoned the strength, he sat up and crawled up onto the bed, flopping down right next to Steve.

“I’d ask if you're up for round two, but your dick kind of answered that question, so…” He cast Steve a wry grin and stretched a bit. “Ready when you are.”

*** S. ***

The gentle treatment post orgasm was making Steve's chest expand with a warm feeling. Was Tony generally an affectionate lover or was he only acting this way because it was Steve? He wasn't sure, and soon he had other things to consider.

He'd known he could easily get hard again, which was why he'd allowed himself to come during the blowjob, but now that his dick, still sensitive, was already filling out again, he felt a little exposed. No one knew this about him, but this was Tony…

He slumped back when Tony climbed on the bed next to him, and then turned to look at him. There was no mocking, no malicious intent behind those dark eyes, and Tony's reaction to this revelation seemed to boil down to a warm, welcoming desire. Steve swallowed thickly and nodded his head.

"You'll still have to take off your pants," he said, reaching over to tug on Tony's pants, before letting his fingers trail along the beltline, thumbing the button once he reached it. "I could return the favor, or… anything you want, really." Steve would be content, he realized, to let Tony set the pace and call the shots, but he could just as easily take the lead if Tony wanted him to.

**~ T. ~**

Tony chuckled lowly, eyeing Steve. “‘Anything’, huh? That’s a big word.” He leaned up on his elbow, and dropped another small kiss on Steve’s mouth. He probably tasted of Steve’s come, but if Steve minded, he didn’t show it.

“I’m fine with either topping or bottoming,” he confided, “but tonight, I’d really like you to fuck me… however you want it, really, I’m not picky.”

He cupped Steve’s cheek, bringing their foreheads together. It was all a bit crazy. Every time he touched Steve, the cells in his body came alive in ways that killed every cliché there was to kill. He eyed him hungrily, as his fingers brushed along his neck. “Want you. I really, _really_ want you.”

*** S. ***

There were few things as hot as tasting himself on Tony's lips. Steve pulled himself up and leaned over, pushing Tony gently back onto the bed. "I want you, too…" he said, reaching for Tony's hand and pulling it over to rest against his already hardened member. "This much…"

He held Tony's gaze for a moment more, before finally breaking eye contact and moving to quickly get his shoes and clothes out of the way. Then, he turned his attention back to Tony, hands running down his chest. He'd wanted so much to touch him and explore his skin, and now he finally could. Leaning down to kiss him again, he nibbled on his lower lip as his hands reached Tony's pants, quickly unfastening them.

"Let's get you out of all of these clothes…" he said, and by the time he'd finished speaking, he was already pushing Tony's pants and underwear down in one smooth motion.

**~ T. ~**

A long breath rumbled through Tony. He felt almost relaxed, now, despite the very prominent burn in his groin. Which was strange with Steve’s eyes directly focused on his cock. He knew there was nothing he needed to be ashamed of. Decades of doing this with complete strangers had effectively eradicated every last ounce of shame he’d ever possessed.

Tony helped Steve undress him completely by kicking off his trousers and shoes to the floor. Then, he moved up a bit further on the bed, leaning on his elbows and casting Steve a low smile. Instinctively, he licked his lips, his eyes following the bob of Steve’s erect cock as he moved forward.

“You’re really gorgeous,” he said, echoing his earlier words. “Lucky you chose me for tonight.”

*** S. ***

Advancing on hands and knees towards Tony on the bed—it was a ridiculously large one, he had to hold back remarking about it—with his eyes set on his face, Steve didn't miss the flick of Tony's attention and the illusive appearance of that tongue. He smiled indulgently as he climbed on top of him, still keeping his entire body aloof as he leaned down to kiss him deeply once more.

"I could say the same to you," he said when he surfaced for air, then turned his attention to Tony's neck. He kissed and nipped and licked at the skin, noting the masculine taste of him with a slight groan, and then started kissing downwards.

Letting one of his hands take his weight, Steve ran the other over Tony's chest again, teasing at one dusky nipple before sliding across the scarred plains to the other one, never lingering on the marred skin. There would be time for that, later. In the meantime, he concentrated on leaving a mark at the junction of Tony's neck and shoulder, for good measure.

His hand didn't stop at Tony's chest, though, and continued on a downwards slide along Tony's sternum, then poked teasingly at his navel before reaching its goal, closing around Tony's cock. He made a small sound and had to hold himself from rubbing down against Tony. He would get to that, soon, he reminded himself, giving Tony a few languid strokes to assess his responses and sensitivity. Tony's dick was perfect in every way, and it was wearing down on Steve's self control.

**~ T. ~**

A low moan left Tony’s lips and he thrust his hips forward encouragingly. God, that was good. Steve obviously knew how a man liked to be touched and, sure, he’d done this before, probably several times, and with several men, and—this might not be the right time to get jealous about a bunch of random conquests.

Instead, he wound one arm around Steve’s shoulders, holding on while Steve stroked him. On a particularly good move, he arched his back, his breathing labored already, and his other hand gripping the bed sheets.

“Feels good,” he murmured right into Steve’s ear, while slowly moving against his grip. He wondered belatedly, if Steve would be able to make him feel like this every time, or if it was just the novelty of it. And that was stupid, he berated himself in the next moment—stupid for already thinking there might be a second time.

“There’s lube in the nightstand,” he said eventually, before capturing Steve’s mouth in another powerful, demanding kiss. His tongue explored Steve’s, sweeping inside and savoring his taste. When he pulled back, he stared right into those blue eyes. “I can do the prep if you want…”

*** S. ***

Steve gave as much as he got in that searing kiss and finally lowered himself to settle on Tony's thighs, though he still kept his own erection far enough from Tony's. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his control if they accidentally touched.

When Tony spoke, Steve hummed his understanding at the first direction, not making any move to go get the lube for now, but Tony's next words punched the breath out of him, and he had to bury his flushed face in his neck. He'd love to see that so much, could just imagine how hot Tony would make it, prepping himself right in front of Steve’s eyes, and the thought alone made him rub slowly against Tony's thigh to relieve some of the tension. Inhaling Tony's scent and still pumping his cock in a slow pace to keep him interested but not over stimulated, Steve realized he wanted to be the one to do it.

"I…" he said, eyes still closed and his lips hovering over Tony's collarbone. "I really want to see that, but… maybe next time?"

And it was by sheer conscious effort that he didn't freeze as soon as the words fell from his mouth.

**~ T. ~**

Tony’s heart stopped, astonishment locking him in place. _Next time?_ He implored Steve silently to meet his eyes, but he was staring resolutely at Tony’s neck.

After a moment of silence between them, tension suddenly tightened every muscle of Steve’s body. It wasn’t until he finally met Tony’s gaze that he knew Steve meant it. He was thinking about a next time, too, and while there was some sort of troubled surprise in his eyes, there was no falsity.

And instead of meeting Steve’s words with an endless rumble of _What?—Really?—Are you sure?_ —he decided for a somewhat more graceful answer. He cleared his throat, casting Steve a soft smile. “Yeah, I’d… like that.”

And just like that, a piece Tony hadn’t even known was missing fell into place. He knew what he wanted. It was only a matter of voicing it.

Well, maybe tomorrow.

*** S. ***

The sense of dread disappeared immediately, washed away with relief, and Steve gulped down any sound he might've made then and there. Instead, he found himself smiling at Tony and exhaling a relieved sigh.

"Good," he simply said, feeling a smile tugging at his cheeks. "Then I'll just—" he pointed to the nightstand before sliding off Tony and heading for the end of the bed on his knees. He had to pause for a moment and reach down to grasp himself firmly. God he was so hard… and it had never been like this before.

He quickly grabbed the lube from the nightstand, and then, after a brief pause to think, he retrieved the box of condoms he saw there as well. With the items in hand, he shuffled back towards Tony and dumped them beside him, turning to run his hands along Tony's body in long, firm motions. "Where were we…"

**~ T. ~**

Tony pulled one of Steve’s hands to his mouth and dropped a kiss on his palm. Steve was poised between his legs, ever-so-subtly rubbing himself against his thigh and the hand moving along his body seemed to know exactly where to touch him.

“Pretty sure it’s got something to do with your fingers… and my ass,” Tony whispered, moving one hand to Steve’s back and digging his fingers along Steve’s spine. He settled on Steve’s hips, pushing him nearer, and nearer still, until there was no space left between them.

A smile stretched Tony’s lips when Steve moaned lowly at the contact, and he pressed a gentle kiss on his mouth. He didn’t care if he looked too eager to finally get Steve inside him. It already felt like he’d waited a whole eternity for it to happen.

*** S. ***

Letting Tony pull him close, Steve settled down some of his weight, letting it press Tony further into the bed. The sensation of their cocks rubbing against one another sent a shock of pleasure through him and he gasped against Tony's skin before forcing himself to pull away again. He would get nothing done if he continued to rut against Tony's dick like that.

Watching Tony's face, Steve fumbled for the lube beside them and uncapped it. "So…" he asked, tone casual as he coated his fingers with the slippery substance. "Do you like a tease, or is efficiency your thing?" He reached down between Tony's legs and ran his forefinger from right under his balls, along his perineum and towards his rear.

**~ T. ~**

When Steve prodded at his opening, Tony flashed him a meaningful look. He slipped a hand between them and grasped Steve firmly, delicately caressing the soft skin there with his thumb. And God, the familiar tightening in his lower stomach was really getting unbearable.

“Honestly, I think at this point I can’t stand you teasing me, just—get me ready, and get inside me, alright?”

He leaned forward and teased Steve with his mouth, seeking his lips again in a sweeping, sensual kiss that probably did nothing to disguise his need. His want was too raw by now, and he couldn’t have hidden it if he wanted to. He was painfully open, something he rarely allowed himself to be, and… he wasn’t sure if he could ever close up again fully when it came to Steve.

And there was nothing more to say. Nothing but a hoarse, “Please.”


	4. 10.30 P.M.

 

*** S. ***

The magnitude of Tony's need made itself apparent with the raw edges in his eyes and that searing kiss. Steve had to steel himself in the face of that intensity. His finger was circling Tony's hole, and it slipped inside with relative ease. That was no surprise, since one finger was usually nothing, especially with as much lube as Steve was using.

"Alright," he said as he pressed the finger deeper. "Just hold on another minute. I'll take care of you." And where that had come from, Steve wasn't sure. He made quick but thorough work of preparing Tony after that, following the first finger with another one, and then a third for good measure. Tony was tight, and Steve didn't want to ask how long it's been, so he went with better safe than sorry.

And before long, he was moving his three fingers freely inside Tony, relishing the sounds he drew from him. "Tony," he said, leaning over him a little. "I'll need you to put one of these condoms on me, can you do that?" He didn't want them, and he definitely didn't need them, but they were strangers, so there was no way around it.

 

**~ T. ~**

The feeling of Steve’s fingers inside him had only been uncomfortable for a few stolen moments before pleasure rippled through Tony’s body. Steve was good at this, completely sure of himself, and the fact that this was Steve who was opening him up, was just a little too much. And soon enough, Tony was pouring helpless moans into Steve’s mouth or against his shoulder, while he clutched desperately at his hips.

It might’ve been a while, but his body obviously remembered that he’d always enjoyed this part. He probably would be at least a little sore tomorrow, but it would be the _good_ kind of sore and definitely worth it.

There wasn’t an inch of Tony that didn’t tremble, that didn’t spark with anticipation. He felt Steve everywhere, and in this moment, nothing could get between them.

Steve’s wide eyes were constantly studying his expression for discomfort, his breaths falling against Tony’s face. And his fingers—Tony felt split down the middle, and somehow put back together for the first time in a long while.

And then Steve was asking for a condom—and fuck, Tony hadn’t even considered going bareback because he never had before, but now that Steve mentioned the damn condoms he _remembered_. With Steve, it would’ve been safe, he could’ve had every inch of that magnificent cock inside him with no barriers at all, and just— _Fuck_. Why again had he thought this stupid game of two strangers hooking up had been a good idea?

But he couldn’t just break the rules now, could he? This had been the deal: no baggage, no questions, just very good sex and nothing more. If he’d break character now, they’d have to address the fact that they, Tony and Steve, had somehow ended up in bed together and just…

_Ah, fuck_.

“I… sure. Condoms are important,” Tony murmured and with probably very obvious distaste, he grabbed the offending object next to him, and ripped the package open.

*** S. ***

Steve didn't chuckle at that flat statement, but it was a close thing. He’d never considered going bare with anyone, even though he knew he couldn't get anything, nor transmit it. It was only polite, and Steve was all about keeping good manners. Besides, he usually didn't feel like repeating the mantra of his upgraded condition to every new person.

His fingers wiggled gently inside Tony, still keeping him open and stretched, staying away from his prostate to allow him the concentration needed to coordinate rolling a condom onto Steve's dick. Steve's other hand closed around Tony's cock to give it a little attention, and it was only when he was encased in latex that he pulled back again, fingers withdrawing carefully.

Getting his cock coated with more lube, Steve let himself survey Tony's body again. It was a magnificent sight. Tony looked utterly debauched, and Steve hadn't even fucked him yet. This night was getting better by the second and Steve didn't pause to wonder how he could be so lucky to even get to this point.

"Alright," he said, reaching down and pulling Tony's hips onto his thighs, directing himself towards Tony's entrance with one hand. "I'm gonna…"

**~ T. ~**

Tony nodded, then nodded some more. He felt Steve move forward, while the whole thing suddenly overwhelmed his senses. And Tony just couldn’t—

“Fuck, Steve, are we really doing this now without even—” He glared at the condom around Steve’s dick, then back up at the man. “Get that damned thing off you, I… I wanna feel you, and this game is stupid anyway. Christ, I can’t believe we hooked up in a _gay bar_ of all places and…”

He physically forced himself to stop talking right then, because he would _not_ be ruining this now, and usually, whenever he and Steve started talking they ended up screaming at one another, and this was _not_ an option right now.

*** S. ***

At the first hint of displeasure Steve stopped. He looked at Tony's face, unable to hold back a touch of panic at the prospect of having to stop right then. He would, of course, but he didn't have to like it. But when Tony continued talking, a huge smile broke over Steve's face. He withdrew and made quick work of ridding himself of the condom. He made no comment on any of the babble Tony succumbed to after that, not only because he agreed with him that it was absolutely ridiculous how all of this had suddenly just happened, but because he didn't want to talk. _Talking_ would come later. Right now he just needed to get inside that ass already.

He lubed up again and pressed himself to Tony's body, easily breaching him and the sensation was downright overwhelming, even though he just had the tip of the head inside. It wasn't only much hotter than anything he'd ever felt before, it was _wet,_ and so heavenly tight he couldn't breathe for the whole duration of the slow slide.

_Goddammit, this is really happening._

**~ T. ~**

_Fuck it all, this is really happening._

*** S. ***

When Steve was seated deep inside, his hips pressing to Tony's ass, he stopped all movement again, eyes set on Tony's face in wonder and amazement, and then he smiled, not ever bothering to tune down the tease in it.

"Does this mean I win?" he asked, sounding more short of breath than he thought he actually was.

**~ T. ~**

“Oh fuck you, Rogers,” Tony ground out, but there was no heat in it. He was too busy with his world slowly rolling off its axis because _Steve Rogers_ was inside him, and it felt unbearably good. The feeling of his body stretching to welcome Steve was familiar and yet unlike everything he’d ever felt before.

When it came to men, he’d only ever done it with almost no finesse. Just harsh, uncontrolled movements; fighting to come as fast as possible while letting them do to him whatever the fuck they wanted. If he was truly honest with himself, letting himself get fucked in some public toilet or garderobe had always been half fun and half punishment—some twisted need for degradation, to get taken down a notch.

With Steve, it was all different, and he sort of hated himself for having missed out on this all these years—being held and cared for, just letting himself go—and yet, he was glad it was Steve he experienced this with for the first time.

And Steve was smiling down at Tony, wonder and gratefulness and a thousand other things clearly visible in those beautiful blue eyes. It was all a bit much, really, and at the same time, not nearly enough.

He leaned up to kiss Steve’s cheek, noses brushing against one another. His hands wandered to Steve’s hips, and he tightened his muscles further around his dick, before lifting off him and slowly sinking down again.

“Or better yet, fuck me,” he challenged with crooked grin pressed against Steve’s mouth.

*** S. ***

"Can do," was all Steve said when he could find his voice again after that tease. He'd expected this kind of retort, and a part of him could tell this experience was just as new for Tony as it was for him. He could not actually tell how or for what reasons, those were things he might only ever know if Tony decided to tell him about it.

One of his hands sneaked down to plant itself on Tony's ass for leverage and the other arm wrapped around his torso, and then Steve hauled him close, effectively settling Tony in his lap, his dick still buried deep inside. When Tony caught on and wrapped both arms around Steve's neck, he started moving in and out of him.

Every single motion was brain-melting. He could feel Tony's insides clinging to him, especially tight at the point of entry, but hot and wanting all over. He was breathing harshly as he moved, controlling his movements with iron will. If he moved faster now, there was no guarantee that he'd last long enough for Tony to reach climax, and that would just not do. With each return, Steve changed the angle a little, this time aiming to stimulate Tony as much as possible.

Where his face was buried, in Tony's neck, he gave a firm lick, and then a small, sharp bite. "You feel incredible."

**~ T. ~**

Tony nearly laughed with how good it felt when Steve drove into him at a different angle and hit straight home.

“You, too,” he murmured into Steve’s neck, more panting the words than actually saying them. “‘s so good. Why haven’t we done this sooner? Could’ve saved ourselves so much trouble...”

He lifted off Steve’s cock and sank down again. This was a dance he knew well, a dance that was always a bit different, depending on who he did this with, but ultimately something that had always come natural to him. And with Steve, God, this was a whole new level. It was like they’d been meant to end up here. Their rhythm was in sync in seconds, moving against each other in smooth movements.

A long whimper tore from Tony’s lips when Steve gave his next thrust more momentum. And whenever Steve pulled out again, Tony clenched around him, trying to make it as good as possible.

He was surrounded by Steve’s familiarity, and every breath against his lips was real, as were the muted moans and mewls between them.

*** S. ***

Though Steve had an answer to Tony's question, now was definitely not the time to discuss it. He concentrated instead on giving Tony as thorough and full a fuck as he thought he deserved. It was getting rougher by the moment, but so long as the slide between them was slick and easy, Steve knew he wasn't hurting him.

It was amazing how easily he and Tony found a shared pace to follow, and how right doing this felt. Steve allowed himself to knead Tony's ass a little as he thrust into him, feeling Tony's muscles working him over, and he knew that if this continued, even if he didn't go as fast as he wanted to, it would all be over far too soon.

Reaching one hand up, Steve untangled one of Tony's hands from where they were holding onto his shoulders, and guided it down between them. He closed Tony's hand over his dick, and his own hand over Tony's, giving a firm pull. He needed Tony to come, and that needed to happen in the near future.

**~ T. ~**

The second Steve wrapped both of their hands around Tony’s cock, Tony felt his rhythm falter. He’d been so close already, barely clinging to the edge, and now Steve was making him stroke himself and he knew he wouldn’t last another minute.

“Fuck, I’m close,” he groaned into Steve’s ear. “You can go harder, you can… God, Steve, just take whatever you need, you’re perfect, I didn’t think—but God, you’re perfect. Need you to—need _all_ of you, come on...”

He was babbling now, he was well aware of that. He was always a bit too talkative in bed, and if he was _this_ close, his brain-to-mouth filter more often than not ceased all function. The words were barely words at all, just a continuous stream of praise and endearments, and vaguely, he realized that he’d probably hate himself for saying all these things to Steve, but now he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

His fingers clawed at Steve’s shoulder, while he was jerking himself with his other hand. His hips were battling Steve’s in a desperate need to recapture him every time he drew away. The wet slide of his dick had the room spinning, and Tony felt himself barreling closer to completion.There was nothing beyond this moment. Nothing beyond Steve pounding into him, beyond him stroking Tony, and nothing beyond the little kisses he pressed against Tony’s neck.

In this second, his everything belonged to Steve. Tony was his—his to love, his to fuck and his to break. He just wasn’t sure which option he’d choose after this was over.

And Tony realized he desperately wanted Steve to love this enough to try for something more than just sex. It was a pipe dream, certainly—the romanticism of the whole night making things fuzzy. But Steve was in his room, in his bed, in his body, loving him with every stroke, and maybe if Tony would hold on tight enough, the night would never end.

_Let me keep you,_ was Tony’s last thought before Steve punched his orgasm right out of him with one perfectly executed thrust.

Tony trembled, his eyes fluttering shut. He dug his fingers in Steve’s shoulder blades and pressed his mouth against his neck, groaning against the skin there while he came apart.

*** S. ***

Tony's words were like a punch to the chest. Hearing him say how close he was, feeling his rutting pace changing in jerky little halts, it was all just too much. Steve's eyes were closed and his forehead was pressed to Tony's shoulder as he drove into him hard, again and again, holding onto him and onto his self control like it was the last thing he would ever do.

Half the stuff Tony was babbling went unanswered, though Steve heard every syllable of it. It went straight to his cock, making it pulse and ache with the need to come, but Steve would not be budged from making Tony come first. And when Steve would follow him over the edge… No, he forced the thought back. If he stopped to ponder how it would feel to mark Tony this way, to fill him up with his own essence and make him take it all, there would be no hope of keeping it cool.

Not nearly soon enough, Tony was coming. The sound ripping from his throat, the way his body hunched into it, the way he clung to Steve for dear life, it was all just too much. He let go of Tony's dick when he felt Tony's shudders subsiding, in favor of anchoring both hands on his ass. He held him in place as he fucked him with all he had, feeling the climax build in quick, strong waves until it crested, and he was making an obscene sound against Tony's skin as he came deep inside him, holding on and having the absurd, even primitive thought that this way Tony would be his and no one else's.

_Take it_ , he thought, shivering a little at how tight he was holding them pressed together. _Take it all and keep it_. He slowly continued to move, spending himself entirely inside Tony's body, and the mere idea of it only prolonged his bliss.

Long moments later, they were still seated like that. Steve on his knees, buried inside Tony, who was now slumped against his chest. Steve's breathing had long since settled, but he didn't want to let go of this feeling of completion just yet. Moving now would mean facing questions and conversations he wasn't sure he was ready for. What if Tony wanted him to leave now? No, he wouldn't, he'd said there could be a next time, and Steve believed him. But… he still couldn't think of facing the awkwardness. He hoped Tony would let him indulge in this moment just for a little bit longer.

**~ T. ~**

The arm around Tony’s middle tightened, coaxing a long sigh through his lips. God, he wanted this to last. He wanted this to last so badly.

He leaned back a fraction, nosing Steve’s cheek without letting go of him. His limbs were numb, and his mind still dazed with the intensity of what had just happened. He pressed two small kisses against Steve’s jaw line, thinking, _don’t go now. Don’t go now._

The air around them was filled with their mingled scents, and Tony was positively buzzing from the high of his orgasm. He felt perfectly debauched, wet and filled and so open.

He didn’t know if he could even make it through a serious conversation with Steve right now—not with his taste still in Tony’s mouth, and his naked skin just inches from his eager fingers. Now that he’d gotten a glimpse of what being with Steve could be like, he already craved more. He wanted Steve under his sheets, sleeping away peacefully. And he wanted to kiss those lips in the morning. He wanted to plan a day just for them, take him out, maybe to the Italian guy in Midtown and…

He should be stopping right there.

There was no reason to believe that this could be anything more than just this one night… well, aside Steve’s little _Maybe next time_.

There was no reason. But there was hope.

Tony sighed, his lips unable to keep from stealing another kiss of Steve’s cheek. “You were incredible,” he whispered into his hair. It was the truth, and also easy to say, since he was fairly certain that Steve had enjoyed himself just as much as Tony had.

He shifted a little, unable to keep the little groan slipping from his lips, when Steve’s cock twitched inside him. God, he felt completely weightless, and deeply sated to the core.

*** S. ***

"So were you," Steve answered, lips still pressed to Tony's skin. He relished every moment they didn't say anything of actual meaning. The fact that Tony speaking hadn't broken the spell was reassuring, at least. Steve flexed his thigh muscles a little when he felt himself twitching inside Tony. The warmth engulfing them even several moments post orgasm was amazing, and it took Steve's whole willpower to move, knowing that if he didn't, his legs would fall asleep.

But then he met Tony's eyes again, and that smile, the hope Tony couldn't hide from him if he'd tried, made Steve pause and lean into the kiss. He was surprised at how chaste it was, but not displeased.

**~ T. ~**

Bracing himself, Tony leaned back further. He smiled down at Steve, couldn’t help himself, really. Steve looked _wrecked_. Completely unlike the immaculate look he usually sported. Tony licked his lips, and leaned in, pressing a firm yet innocent kiss against Steve’s mouth, licking his lower lip before retreating again. “You really surprised me…”

*** S. ***

"Yeah? Good surprise or bad surprise?" Steve asked, finally moving with purpose. He set Tony down on his back, carefully pulling out of him, and once they were sufficiently disentangled, Steve allowed himself to lie down beside him.

If Tony wanted him to leave, he would have to say so. Otherwise, Steve would assume he was welcome to stay.

**~ T. ~**

“You really have to ask?” Tony asked and smiled at Steve. He reached for some tissues situated on the nightstand and pushed some in Steve’s hand, before cleaning himself up as best as he could without actually moving.

*** S. ***

Wiping himself clean, Steve had a self satisfied smile on his face. Tony’d clearly enjoyed the sex, at least.

And then Tony looked back at him, which made everything stop. There was a raw sense of dread underlying Tony's expression that put Steve on edge, but he said nothing. Was Tony finally realizing that this was all a mistake? Was he going to kick Steve out after all and pretend none of this had happened? There it was, the look of determination on Tony’s face Steve knew so well by now.

**~ T. ~**

Tony steeled himself and slid his hand in Steve’s, lacing their fingers.

There was still so much to consider, so much to think about. The idea of opening himself to Steve with the very realistic chance of being turned down was frightening. He would never be able to look at him again without thinking of this and whatever frail friendship they’d had would be trampled to the ground.

And yet… he wanted this too much to ignore the albeit small possibility that they could take this night and somehow… go on from there.

“I, uhm… I really enjoyed myself tonight. Not just the sex, although… you know, mind sufficiently blown. The game was stupid, of course, but… I really had no idea what to say to you. I didn’t even know you swung that way.”

*** S. ***

Okay… So they were going to talk about it. Steve could handle that. At least it wasn't an outright dismissal now that he'd served his purpose.

"I was just as surprised about you, honestly," Steve said, before adding, as an after thought— "And the sex was spectacular." And then he frowned. Did Tony say 'not just the sex'?

Steve turned to look more carefully at Tony's face. He would have to brave it. If he didn't ask, he'd always regret it.

"Wait… did you mean that?"

**~ T. ~**

There was a heavy pause. At first, Tony had a hard time figuring out what Steve was even asking. And when he did, words were failing him.

Of course Steve would be asking for a declaration without revealing anything about himself. But then again, there was cautious hope in his eyes and in the great scheme of everything they’d been through together, of all the shit Tony had put him through with Ultron, he guessed he could take a leap of faith for once.

He leaned up, slowly crowding Steve’s space until he dropped back on the mattress, gazing up at Tony with widened eyes. He feathered a kiss on Steve’s chest, unable to refrain from teasing one of his nipples with his tongue at least for a second.

When he got eye-level with Steve, he tried to make his expression as open and earnest as possible. He knew Steve still had a hard time fully trusting him, and if he was saying this, he’d better make sure Steve believed it.

“The sex _was_ spectacular,” he agreed. “But you, here, in my bed? I could get used to that. I mean…” And yeah, shit, he was backpedaling, because that was too much of a confession far too soon and he wasn’t even sure if Steve was on board with this. “I mean, at least, stay the night. I could make you breakfast tomorrow, or… yeah, no, I’m shit at making breakfast, but I can order us breakfast, or we could go to some café to get breakfast, I’m…” He swallowed, shaking his head at himself because, goddamn it Stark, you used to be smoother than that. “There could be breakfast.”

*** S. ***

No amount of backpedaling from Tony would have helped. Steve's mind was as sharp as ever, and he caught on quick. It was okay if Tony wasn't ready to make promises, because he'd at the very least expressed an interest in something more. Steve could live with the rest. Things rarely were perfect, so he wasn't expecting that.

He pulled Tony down for a kiss, effectively smothering anything else the guy might've wanted to say. That was not a sexual kiss, though the arousal was still there. Steve kissed him to show his appreciation, his agreement, whatever Tony wanted to call it.

"Breakfast sounds good," he whispered against Tony's lips once they parted. "Breakfast and…" He smiled, turning Tony's face aside a little with both hands. "And then we'll see." He kissed Tony's cheek, his temple, the side of his head, then wrapped both arms around him.

**~ T. ~**

Steve was smiling at him, hopeful, and maybe even a bit giddy about the whole prospect, and it was one of the most beautiful things Tony had seen in a long time. He’d never seen Steve smile like that, this was something completely new to him, and he really needed to find out what else he’d missed about the man.

It was like seeing him for the very first time. It was wonderful. And terrifying.

“Yeah?” he asked, warm and open. They were pressed against each other from head to toe, and with Steve wrapped around him, Tony couldn’t find it in him to be too bothered by how much things had changed in one single night.

He stared into Steve’s eyes, a grin tickling his lips. “You know, I might not even be able to walk tomorrow, thanks to you, so we could as well stay in bed, and have someone bring food up here.”

*** S. ***

"Play your cards right, Stark, and you may convince me to make you breakfast." Steve's tone was playful, and there was absolutely nothing but affection in his eyes when he looked at Tony. He could afford it. Tony wouldn't make it awkward, and they could cuddle like this until they were done.

If anyone had told him he'd be here by the end of the evening when he'd headed out of his hotel room he'd have call them crazy, but now he couldn't imagine it turning out any other way.

**~ T. ~**

“Oh, perks,” Tony said, grinning, and thoroughly unrepentant. “I like perks. There’s more right? I mean—oh, will you finally let me work on your shield? And shit, Fury, you’ll have to let me tell Fury, I _need_ to see his face… and we can have kinky hot Quinjet sex, and you’ll have to at least once let me blow you in the armor, I—” He stopped and a surprised laugh shot from his lips, when Steve tickled his sides until he couldn’t form actual words anymore.

*** S. ***

It had been a close call between kissing or tickling him to put an end to his rambling, and the latter had won because Steve already knew what kissing him felt like, and he was curious to see how Tony would react to tickling. The little wrestle that followed was hearty and full of laughter, and when they finally came to a stop, Steve felt a deep sense of calm taking over his mind.

It would be alright. Tony was here and he was here and they would work out the kinks.

It would work.

**~ T. ~**

They rolled around the bed for a few minutes, and at one point, Tony was pinned down on the bed again, and they were kissing instead of fighting. Steve’s warm, inviting body was all around him, and the steady beat of his heart was slowly making Tony drowsy.

“Hey,” he murmured between kisses, suddenly remembering something, “when you said your friends were going to kick your ass if you didn’t go out… who were you talking about?”

_Because I might have to send them a fruit basket or something._

*** S. ***

Steve had to chuckle a little self consciously. "It was, uh, Romanoff, actually," he admitted. Just as he spoke, his phone pinged with a text message, and he regretfully rolled off Tony to get it. A startled laughter burst out when he read it, and when Tony gave him a curious look, he handed the device over.

NR> _Told you I'd get your type eventually. Say hi to Tony._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! 
> 
> ...
> 
> or is it?
> 
> _Muahahaha._


	5. Epilogue - 6:30 A.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, bonus chapter!

**~ T. ~**

Tony was having the most wonderful dream.

He licked his lips, subconsciously wiggling his hips. His face was hot and he was more than a little lightheaded. _So warm_ , he thought belatedly, curling his toes a bit, while he rubbed his nose against the soft cushion next to his head.

So warm.

He was barely awake—and barely aware of anything. His senses and instincts were still very much on autopilot. His cock was erect, though, which did little to surprise him. The scent tickling his nose right now had always managed to get him hard, so he released several approving mumbles and nuzzled his face further into the pillow, his eyes remaining shut. But _God_ , he was hard. Every nerve in his body was on fire, and fuck it all, he felt like he was going to melt under the heat around him.

His arousal was so potent now he had to bite back a moan. He’d forgotten what those kinds of dreams felt like. It felt so real. And so goddamn wonderful.

“‘s good…” he murmured, his hips twitching forward again.

  *** S. ***

Steve had to admit, he was quite proud of himself. He had Tony's dick in his mouth as far as it would go, and he was bobbing his head to the jerky motion of Tony's hips. One hand was fondling Tony's balls while the other was patting his thigh. It seemed Tony was enjoying himself, though he wasn’t even awake yet, and Steve was pleased that he'd thought to do this.

When he'd woken up, relaxed and languid, he'd spent a few long moments staring at Tony's sleeping face. The previous night's events surfaced in his memories. Tony had been so responsive, had been active and enthusiastically into it. And the mere thought, the memory of how it had felt to hold Tony's entire weight and pound into him made Steve aware of his state of arousal. One thing had led to another, and in seconds, Steve remembered he hadn't given Tony a blowjob, despite saying he would.

And Steve Rogers never broke a promise if he could help it.

Which was what brought him here, kneeling between Tony's legs on the mattress, his lips wrapped tightly around Tony's erection, his own hanging neglected for now, and obscene sounds filling the room, both from Tony's enjoyment and the wet suction.

Tony tasted so good…

  **~ T. ~**

So, this wasn’t a dream. Tony’s eyes flew open on a drawn-out moan when he realized what was happening. Memories of last night came rushing to the surface and this was real—shit, all of it was very much real.

He peeked down at himself, which proved distracious. The sight of Steve’s slightly pink lips wrapped around his dick was addictive. One glance and he couldn’t look away again.

It was unreal. One day ago they’d barely even been on speaking terms, and now Steve was waking him up with a blowjob, and that was just…

“How’s this my life,” Tony said, releasing a half-chuckle, half-moan, when Steve all but sucked him into oblivion. At that, Steve glanced up at him, his eyes glued to Tony’s face. His tongue lapped at the underside of Tony’s cock, and all rational thought flew out of the window.

God, he was close. How was he already close? Apparently, he’d missed half of his first blowjob by none other than Steve Rogers and wasn’t that just terribly unfair?

“Steve,” he whimpered, his hips thrusting forward while shivers of pleasure raced through his body.

  *** S. ***

The transition from sleep to wakefulness was immediate and impossible to miss. Steve was relieved that Tony seemed to be completely on board with what he was doing. With that relief, he could allow himself to concentrate on giving him as much pleasure as possible.

Steve loved doing this for Tony. Though he had only tried giving a blowjob once before, there was no way to even compare the two experiences. For one, Tony's scent was addictive, and pleasant. It made Steve so hard he thought he would burst. And besides, the man's reactions were like a shot of endorphins.

With the hand that was caressing Tony's thigh, Steve reached down to stroke himself slowly. He wanted to come, preferably with Tony's dick in his mouth. When Tony finally spoke, Steve decided not to answer—answering would require stopping, and he wasn't inclined to do that just yet. He did look up to see Tony's flushed face as he watched him, though, and then Tony said his name, making heat pool in Steve's abdomen. He was getting close just from this, how crazy was that?

Tony looked so desperate, too. Those wicked lips hanging open, his chest heaving and his eyes set on Steve's lips. That was the sight of a man who was ready to pop, and Steve did everything in his power to encourage that. He moved a little faster, tightening his lips around the hard flesh in his mouth, and pressed the tip of his tongue to the ridge of the crown on every downwards stroke.

  **~ T. ~**

Tony’s head flew back, a long moan tearing through his throat. Yeah, self-control was a distant concept right now. “God, I was so wrong about you,” he gasped, both hands taking hold of the bedsheets and digging his fingers into it. Tony screwed his eyes shut and let himself drown in sensation, attempting to concentrate on anything that would delay the immediacy of his orgasm.

But it really was no use. Steve was obviously determined to bring him off right fucking now, and if Tony had learned one thing in those last years, it was that Steve’s determination sure as hell was unparalleled.

“Gonna come,” Tony mumbled, his tone probably slightly hysterical by now, and he awkwardly pushed one of his hands down on Steve’s shoulder to warn him. Steve wasn’t moving, though, and that was… that was just…

A long and decidedly uncontrolled groan left Tony’s mouth when Steve’s lips only moved further down his length. “Fuck, you really… Steve, I can’t—” Whether or not he ever finished that thought, Tony didn’t know. The next second, his body took over, and all he could do was try not to thrust forward into Steve’s hot, wet mouth, when he came.

  *** S. ***

There was no use heeding Tony's babbling, not when they were doing anything sexual—something Steve had only learned the night before. He certainly wouldn't stop right before Tony came, though. Not so soon after Tony had sucked him right through orgasm.

The tension mounted, and Steve knew it wouldn’t be long now. He jerked himself faster, feeling the inklings of his own release approaching. He could tell Tony was slipping, losing control entirely, and when he came, it was a burst of heat and spasms and wonder in Steve’s mouth. He shut his eyes tight to keep his concentration through the arousal, but by the time he managed to swallow around Tony's dick, he was already coming too, quiet and with as little motion as possible. A shudder of satisfaction washed over him when Tony finally lay still, and he snuck a glance up at him.

  **~ T. ~**

“God,” Tony wheezed, still somewhat out of it as he lay panting on the bed. That had been a blowjob to end all blowjobs, and maybe Steve hadn’t had all that much experience after all, but it didn’t _matter_ , because as with everything else, as soon as Steve set his mind to something, he was thoroughly dedicated and just… just…

“You’re unreal, Rogers,” Tony mumbled, one hand blindly reaching for Steve and landing on top of his head. He let his fingertips trail through the soft blond strands of his hair for a moment, before he eventually looked down.

Steve remained where he was, his cheek resting against Tony’s thigh and his fingers running gently along his softened dick—touching him but not.

Tony was lost. God help him, he was so lost in this man.

He reached for Steve then, and amazingly, he obliged him. The next thing he knew, Steve was straddling his waist, and his mouth catching him in a fierce kiss.

“Morning,” Tony murmured against Steve’s mouth, laughing a bit with how happy he felt. “That was… easily the best wake up call I’ve ever gotten.” He wrapped a hand around Steve’s neck, nudging his nose with his own. “You need a hand, or…?”

  *** S. ***

There was no better praise for a job well done than watching Tony's chest heave in wrecked pants. The way he seemed to have come so hard he was having a hard time coming back to himself made Steve giddy with a sense of pride. He hummed at Tony's words at first, rubbing his cheek against his thigh, and closed his eyes when Tony touched his head.

When Tony reached for him, Steve moved easily. He was feeling so good, satisfied in more ways than one, and ready to relish the sensation for as long as possible. He lay down on top of Tony, so happy to be allowed the physical contact that kissing came naturally. Steve smiled when Tony greeted him at last. "Morning," he replied, accepting the compliments without comment. At the offer, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Tony's shoulder. "I already, uh…" he rubbed against Tony a little to make the situation clear. He wouldn't have objected, really, but he felt decently satisfied and wasn't entirely inclined to move off of Tony just yet.

  **~ T. ~**

Ugh, just the idea of Steve getting off on blowing him was enough to make Tony’s dick twitch a bit with new arousal. Being around the guy was some sort of weird aphrodisiac. Tony couldn’t remember feeling this buzzed in a whole long while. It took him a moment to let that new information sink in, before Tony eventually hummed his understanding and wrapped both arms around Steve’s torso, pressing a short kiss against his forehead. “Pity,” he murmured and closed his eyes.

He felt so warm, and so—what was it—safe? Happy? Content? Something cheesy like that, or maybe all of it at once. As if the night had, at one point, stretched into a whole lifetime: Steve lying in his arms, his head resting on his shoulder, and his legs wound around him… it was perfect.

Tony felt completely lost in a comfortable void. Steve probably had no idea what he did to him. How much trust Tony had placed in him simply by falling asleep at his side.

Last night had been more than Tony thought he would ever experience again. And he wanted so badly to do right by him, even if he had absolutely no idea how to proceed with that. He wanted to make decisions that were for Steve’s benefit and not just for Tony’s own. He’d left the Avengers, and in that way, had put all of the weight of responsibility on Steve’s shoulders. And maybe… maybe he’d been wrong to do so. He knew, being the team’s leader demanded so much of Steve, all the time, and of course he simply bore it without complaining because it was _Steve_.

And Tony… realized he needed to make Steve happy.

They lay motionless for several long seconds. Steve didn’t appear bothered to simply stay like this for the moment. He only released a few smaller sighs and rubbed his face against Tony’s skin. After a while, however, Tony cleared his throat and just let it all out in one go. “So, I’m gonna do something I usually don’t do. I’m gonna do this the grown-up way and say… I really like this thing here, with you. I never thought it’d happen, but here we are, and I… like it. And if you wanna, let’s, I don’t know, just… see where things go? There’s that nice Italian restaurant at Central Park. You’ll probably hate it because it’s overpriced as hell but...” He took a deep breath, furrowing his brows. “I’m rambling, sorry, just... Go on a date with me?”

There. Taking a leap of faith and all that. Putting his heart in Steve’s hands and somehow, he wasn’t afraid at all.

  *** S. ***

The words came in a rush of syllables and complicated concepts like what Tony usually did or didn't do, and Steve wasn't entirely ready for making things complicated, but he accepted that Tony did want to talk about it. By the time the rambling avalanche ended, Steve had to stifle a fond chuckle. He turned his head a little, rubbing his forehead against Tony's collarbone.

"Sure, Tony. Let's go out to that overpriced Italian place," he said, his tone soft and low partially because the back of his throat was a little sore but mostly because he had the absurd feeling it would help keep the atmosphere light and floaty. He lifted his head to look at Tony's face. "Let's see where this goes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now this part is really over. 
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments and for leaving kudos, we're so happy for the positive response!
> 
> Part II is already in the works. Stay tuned!


End file.
